Dean and Sam head to London
by FeelingFangirl971
Summary: s Sam and Dean head to London on a case that just isn't looking like a ordinary serial murder. Meanwhile, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are investigating a case...the same one that the Winchesters are going to investigate. They team up to find the real killer as Sherlock and John learn more and more about the 'Supernatural'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sherlock scanned the crime scene for any evidence that Anderson may have missed, while John stands behind him waiting for Sherlock to deduce the scene. This was John's twentieth case with Sherlock, and he has became good friends with him but he never figures out how Sherlock deduces a scene. Sherlock looks at the fourth out of the five dead bodies laying on the floor, when he sees something strange. He bends down to get a better look when he finds it, the piece of evidence that was going to put him and John on this case. He picks up the piece of glass with blood on it, none of the bodies had any open wounds so this must have been the attackers blood. He turns over the body so she is laying face up, trying to find anything on her that could be made of glass. "Nothing on her neck or ears," thought Sherlock. John bent down next to Sherlock to see what he was looking at.

"Whats with the piece of glass?" says John with a hint of fascination.

"I found it on the ground next to the corpse. I believe that the blood on it may be the attackers blood," replies Sherlock with his know-it-all tone. Sherlock's eyes move down the dead woman's body until he finds her watch, cracked and broken. He takes off the watch and tries to fit the piece of glass into the crack on the glass.

"Sherlock stop it! You can't take evidence that hasn't been examined," says Anderson while he tries to take the watch away.

"Anderson stop I'm trying to figure out something. Why do you always have to ruin the fun for everyone?" chides Sherlock, acting as if Anderson was just a little boy. Sherlock fits the pieces into the crack and stands up, startling John in the process. John gets up and walks over to where Molly Hooper was standing, admiring Sherlock with a look that would make anyone feel sorry for her.

"He's amazing don't you think?" asks Molly without glancing at John.

"He's amazing at his work that's all I can say. By the way, why are you even here? I don't mean to be rude or anything, I'm just curious."

"Oh, well I am helping Anderson with his work. I get to work near Sherlock and still work with dead bodies and evidence. Well, tell Sherlock I said hello," Molly said in her chirpy voice. She went and helped but the last of the five bodies into their bags and load them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sherlock walks into his house at 221B, throwing his coat onto the sofa and his scarf onto the mantel. John goes to the kitchen to start brewing some tea, while Mrs. Hudson fusses over the mess Sherlock has made.

"You should really clean up after yourself Sherlock, it's not like you have a housekeeper that looks after you." Mrs. Hudson hangs Sherlock's coat and scarf on the hooks when the doorbell rings. "I got it," says Mrs. Hudson as she scurries off towards the door.

"I wonder who it could be. Maybe the post." inquires John.

"There's no post on Sundays," replies Sherlock as he reads through the case file.

When Mrs. Hudson comes back she has two other men with her. "The men are saying that they know you. Their names are Sam and Dean and they are part of Interpol."

"I don't anyone from Interpol. I try not to mess with them, for they are just spoiled brats that make themselves look like they are powerful."

"Well we have heard of you, Mr. Holmes," says Dean, taking out his fake I.D and showing it to John.

"Well your I.D is a fake, that much I know. So if you don't tell us who you really are I have a gun and I am not afraid to shoot you both in the bloody heads!" John gets up and starts to walk towards Sam and Dean.

"Okay, okay settle down Bilbo. My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam. Were hunters and we heard about this five dead bodies case that just happened. We happen to work in this kind of, what you would call, division."

"Why would hunters be looking for a case that has nothing to do with hunting? MRS. HUDSON PLEASE STOP CLEANING AND GO PESTER SOMEONE ELSE!" says Sherlock turning towards Mrs. Hudson and shoos her out. "Now then, you will either answer my question or leave."

John sits down and drinks his tea, feeling like he should be on alert. Sherlock sits in his chair and waits for Sam and Dean to answer.

"Well we aren't your average hunters. We hunt humans and its a long story, so anyways, can we help? insist Sam, giving Sherlock his famous puppy face.

"Fine, but if he stops looking at me like that and if you drive." replied Sherlock, averting his eyes away from Sam's puppy face.

"Perfect. My ride is downstairs, if I can just have that I.D back then we can get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the car, Dean was singing along to Asia while Sam flipped through a book of English lore.

"Would you please turn that down!" John yelled at Dean from the back seat.

"Fine," Dean mumbled,"No respected for decent american music." Sherlock was examining everything about the car, seats, windows, buttons.

"Dude, seriously, what's with the examining? Its not like we're in a strip down or anything," Sam grumbled at Sherlock. Sherlock turned to Sam,

"Why? Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes, I kinda do." Sam snapped back, closing the English lore book.

"Well that's too bad then. This is how I work so if you want my help then you will have to just carry on."

Sam rolls his eyes and starts to clean his pistol, as if to scare Sherlock and John. Dean switches the cassette out and puts in Eye of the Tiger, blasts the volume and starts to sing along to the words.

"What the bloody hell is this piece of crap?" yells Sherlock, trying to turn off the radio.

"Watch it! Just keep you hands to yourself. British people…" says Dean, rolling his eyes.

They arrive at a house with holes in it and half of the roof it missing. Dean and Sam get out and open up the trunk to reveal guns, ammo, rock salt, and other important items that they need to complete this job. Sherlock and John get out and see Sam and Dean loading up with shotguns.

"Wait, do you just expect us to blow this persons brains out?" asks John with a hint of disgust in his voice. Maybe his time of working with Sherlock has smoothed the rough edges of this ridged soldier.

Sherlock jumps past the brothers and rings the doorbell. Once...twice….three times without a answer.

"Just break the door down you pansy," said Dean in an impatient tone and he pushes Sherlock out of the way without so much as a grunt. "Ever heard of working out? You weigh less than a ghost." Dean kicks down the door and finds a couple, lying dead on the floor. "Great! This is what happen when you wait for them to answer the doorbell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock opens his magnifying glass and searches the bodies for clues. Struggle marks, punctures, organ failure, none of the typical symptoms appear. Sam and Dean search the house for anything "supernatural" while John stood watching Sherlock, obviously not pleased with their behavior.

"You really trust them.. those...those…..those american boys?" John questions. Sherlock looks up from his work,"I wouldn't say trust, just assisting. And besides, this is not a normal case, John, you must have recognized that by now."

"Yeah, I have, but there's something about them that just puts me on my toes. Something…..not natural."

"Well John hate to be too obvious but I believe those boys believe that a demon is the one killing these people. When we got out of the car they were closing the trunk but I caught a glimpse of what was inside it. They had rock salt, holy water, and lots of iron axes. Those are the kind of things that you would use to kill a demon."

"What? Demons don't exist! They are just as fake as fairies and unicorns!"

"Well there have been crimes that are simply explainable. Like that one murder where there were fifteen dead bodies but no evidence except a demonic sign made of blood on the floor. Maybe, just maybe they do exist."

"You too ass-butts gonna help us or not?" asked Dean, picking up holy water and putting it into a spray bottle.

"Ass-butts? Where did you ever come up with that? It's means the same thing! You Americans are so wretched!" cried out John."I am done with all of this 'human hunters' bull crap! Why won't you tell us your real profession and why you had holy water and rock salt in the back of your trunk?"

"Okay, chill out! We are about to tell you something that not a lot of people know about, we are the type of hunters that kill demons, ghosts, and everything else that falls into that category of 'Supernatural'. So will you help us or not?" explains Sam.

"Do you expect us to believe that there are actual ghosts and demons out there?! This is all stupid and out of control, and you all are going to take us back to 221B right now! There is a murder on the loose and we are here, just sitting around trying to hunt-" John was cut off by a loud scream coming from behind him. He and Sherlock turned around to find a women standing next to the dead bodies.

"Hello boys. Sorry to burst in like this, but I am looking for Dean and Sam. I saw the Impala and knew that they had to be here somewhere, if you mind pointing me in their direction, that would be great," said the unknown women.

"Who are you? And why do you need Dean and Sam?" Asked Sherlock, knowing that this woman is dangerous in some way.

"Well my name is Meg, and I need them because I have to solve some unresolved issues that involve them," replied Meg, getting impatient.

"Well hello again Meg, it's good to see you. Sam and I were starting to get a little worried about you. So tell me, how is it down in Hell this time of season?" Dean smirked and pushed Sherlock and John into the hall. "Look, go to the car and get in. Do not drive away, do not touch anything, just get in and sit still, got that? Now go, before you get killed."

Sherlock and John went out the back door and ran to the Impala. Once they were inside the car they heard a woman, possibly Meg, scream and gunshots. John and Sherlock just sat there, not knowing what to do.


	5. Message

Hello all that is reading this story! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting anything else, its just that I have had lots of test, vacation, sports, ect. But nevertheless I will be posting sometime in the near future. I may cut this story short so next chapter I post may be the last chapter or this is the last of this story. I really don't know what to do with it so if y'all would suggest anything in the review that would be great. I am just having some sort of writers block so I don't know where to go with this story. Sorry again!

FeelingFangirl971


End file.
